freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Very Unbelivable
Grumpy Bug (Golden Sound Story) … Once upon a time, there was a very GRUMPY BUG. He didn’t know how to show manners. Mommy Bug believed he had behavior problems. ‘’You will learn to be a good little bug at school,’’ she said. ‘’I doubt it!’’ the GRUMPY BUG said with a GROWL. Mommy Bug just smiled. Soon, the GRUMPY BUG was at school with his classmates. ‘’Today we’re going to learn about manners,’’ their teacher, Mrs. Cricket, said. The GRUMPY BUG GROWLED, and Mrs. Cricket caught him. ‘’That’s not good manners!’’ Mrs. Cricket scolded. His classmates laughed at him for GROWLING in class. ‘’You’re such a bad friend!’’ one classmate, Happy Bug, giggled. ‘’I wonder why Mommy Bug made you look like that,’’ another bug teased. And that poor red bug just had to listen to them laughing. What is so funny? he thought with another GROWL. Eventually, Mommy Bug had to take the GRUMPY BUG home. ‘’I hope you learned your lesson,’’ Mommy Bug chided. ‘’Mrs. Cricket had to send you out of school.’’ That was just fine with the GRUMPY BUG, because he couldn’t endure any more teasing. Even so, the GRUMPY BUG longed for some real friends. He probably didn’t play at all over the years. Mommy Bug sensed that was why he was so grumpy. One day, Mommy Bug sent the GRUMPY BUG off to play. The GRUMPY BUG hoped he would finally find some friends. First, the GRUMPY BUG came upon three FLIES. The FLIES greeted him warmly. That red bug just wanted to play! Instead of saying hello, the GRUMPY BUG said, ‘’Play with me.’’ The FLIES looked at him. ‘’Play with me!’’ the red bug said again. He was getting impatient. He hoped that his new friends got the message. The FLIES hurried away, and the GRUMPY BUG didn’t like that. Next, the GRUMPY BUG met two BLUE BUGS. ‘’Play with me,’’ said the GRUMPY BUG. The BLUE BUGS looked at him in shocked silence. The GRUMPY BUG repeated, ‘’Play with me!’’ The BLUE BUGS ran away from him, terrified. The GRUMPY BUG let out an angry GROWL. Why wouldn’t his friends listen? Then the GRUMPY BUG came upon a big SNAIL. The GRUMPY BUG shouted, ‘’Play with me!’’ The SNAIL didn’t like the sound of that. So the GRUMPY BUG yelled at the top of his voice, ‘’PLAY WITH ME!!!’’ Instead of staying to play, the big SNAIL slowly turned and slithered away. The GRUMPY BUG let out the angriest GROWL anyone had ever heard. Sulking, the GRUMPY BUG stomped until he came upon two new friends. He soon realized it was HOPSALOT and ELEANOR! If anyone could be happy enough to play with this red bug, it was them. ‘’Play with me,’’ the GRUMPY BUG said as calmly as he could. HOPSALOT and ELEANOR considered their new friend. Then HOPSALOT said, ‘’We’ll play with you.’’ The GRUMPY BUG gave a jump for joy. Finally, he actually had friends who were willing to play with him! ELEANOR suggested that they play tennis. The GRUMPY BUG liked that idea. So the GRUMPY BUG, HOPSALOt, and ELEANOR played for a long time. HOPSALOT was especially good at the sport. After a while, the GRUMPY BUG looked around and wanted more players. Desperately, the GRUMPY BUG called for the FLIES, the BLUE BUGS, and the SNAIL. When they didn’t come, the GRUMPY BUG hung his head. ‘’Nobody would play with me,’’ he explained glumly. HOPSALOT and ELEANOR felt sorry for him. But they knew that the GRUMPY BUG didn’t have good manners. ‘’Manners?’’ Their friend relented. ‘’Yes!’’ HOPSALOT and ELEANOR said. They really meant it. HOPSALOT and ELEANOR sat down next to the GRUMPY BUG. ‘’Does this means you can’t play?’’ the GRUMPY BUG asked. ‘’Oh, no!’’ ELEANOR said. ‘’Not necessarily,’’ HOPSALOT added. ‘’You used your manners very well when you saw us.’’ ‘’Maybe you should apologize to your other friends,’’ ELEANOR suggested. ‘’Then they’ll be more eager to play with you,’’ HOPSALOT said. The GRUMPY BUG had to think about that. Maybe, he thought, apologizing wouldn’t be bad. ‘’Come on,’’ the red bug said to HOPSALOT and ELEANOR. First, the GRUMPY BUG, HOPSALOT, and ELEANOR came to the SNAIL. ‘’I’m sorry I yelled at you,’’ apologized the GRUMPY BUG. The SNAIL felt much better after that. ‘’It’s working!’’ HOPSALOT said excitedly. ELEANOR was elated, too. The GRUMPY BUG invited the SNAIL to join them. The SNAIL happily agreed. The group walked along until they saw the two BLUE BUGS. ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t say ‘Please’,’’ said the GRUMPY BUG. The BLUE BUGS smiled. ‘’It worked again!’’ said HOPSALOT. Even the SNAIL was happy to see the GRUMPY BUG apologizing to them. ‘’Come and join us,’’ said the GRUMPY BUG politely. The BLUE BUGS obliged, and together they, HOPSALOT, ELEANOR, the SNAIL, and the GRUMPY BUG continued walking. Lastly, the GRUMPY BUG apologized to the FLIES. ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t say the word ‘please’,’’ said the GRUMPY BUG sincerely. The FLIES accepted his apology. ‘’Now we can play!’’ said the SNAIL. ‘’Yeah!’’ added the two BLUE BUGS. The GRUMPY BUG felt a smile stretching across his mouth. He began to feel true happiness. ‘’Tell you what!’’ the GRUMPY BUG cried happily. ‘’Let’s have two extra rounds of tennis!’’ And the GRUMPY BUG, the SNAIL, the two BLUE BUGS, the FLIES, HOPSALOT, and ELEANOR all had fun playing tennis. Category:Stories Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Four year olds Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Jhgfdghjgfcdfghyujhygfdfghjhgfghjkjiuytfrfghujiuytrtyuiouyfd Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Dfb Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:BOTSWANA Category:IDFB Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bdf Category:Mxdkbmyhodbyydmhh Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:I have screaming on Mondays, crying for dear life on Tuesdays, whining on Wednesdays, et cetra, et cetra. Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Jy Category:Adidas Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!!